


Who am I to you?

by End



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Baker Adrien, F/F, F/M, Gen, Life swap/ kwami swap, Only person not switched is Master Fu, model marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End/pseuds/End
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poster child and aspiring designer- Marinette is supposed to be perfect from top to bottom,but her life is far from it. Her schedule is packed to the brim with work and school, leaving her with little time to sleep. </p><p>A baker's son left without a mother, Adrien seems like the type of person to live unhappily. But Adrien is the opposite. He lives an easy life, without constant pressure to leave him sleep deprived. But to him, this life is boring.</p><p>A sudden change and a little magic will change everything, for better or to worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Start was a Little Rough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Role Reversal AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/199585) by Amiraculousidea. 



> I based this off my own AU.   
> I am changing it a bit though, bc it was written before the origins came out.

_ Shhhhhh. _

_ Ffwt. Ffwt. Ffwt. _

_ Tap. Click. _

_ Shh-Shh. _

_ Fwwwp. _

_ Shshshssh. _

_ Tap. Fwsh. _

_ Click. _

 

“Mn.” Marinette lifts her pencil off of her paper and narrows her eyes. “No.”

 

She lets out a sigh and turns the page.

 

Someone knocks on her door. “Marinette?”

 

It’s her father. He doesn’t open the door. He never does.

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Lights out, sweetheart. You have a shoot tomorrow and your mother wants you well rested.” He says.

 

“Of course, father. Good night.”

 

“Good night, Marinette.”

 

-

 

_ Click click click. _

_ Vrrrooommm. _

_ Clink.  _

_ Shhh. _

_ Chhhoom. _

_ Tap tap. _

_ Pff. _

 

“Bleh.” Adrien takes off his oven mitts and fans his face. “It’s hot.”

 

He sighs, stretching out his stiff shoulders and leaning against the kitchen counter.

 

Someone walks into the kitchen.

 

“Adrien, what have I told you about late night baking?” 

 

“Don’t do it too late or I might fall asleep and burn the bakery down?” Adrien answers with a shrug.

 

“It’s nearly midnight, Adrien. You’re starting school tomorrow.” Gabriel states, tilting his head toward his son.

 

Adrien sighs again. “Fine, fine. Can you watch my cookies, then? I want to hand them out tomorrow. I’ll go to bed.”

 

Gabriel shakes his head in amusement. “Of course, of course. Get some sleep, Adrien. I love you.”

 

“Love you, Dad. Night.”

 

“Good night.”

 

-

 

Marinette has always managed to look good at ungodly hours of the morning. 

 

Now, this does not mean she is fully awake and prepared to face the day. That’s a morning person thing, and she is definitely not a morning person.

 

It’s 7:35 in the morning. Marinette is dressed in a flowy blouse and a starched black a-line jumper skirt, both of her mother’s design. Her hair is up in an elegant bun, and her freckles all but gone due to the amount of makeup placed on her rounded cheeks.  

 

“Hold that pose!” her photographer shouts at her, clicking away with his expensive camera.

 

Marinette does as he says. She has 25 minutes until school starts, and this photoshoot doesn’t seem like it will be ending anytime soon.

 

“Next outfit!” Shouts the photographer.

 

Marinette lets out a sigh and heads into her dressing room for the 6th time.

 

-

 

Adrien has never managed to get out of bed without looking like he just returned from the dead.

 

Thankfully, Adrien happens to be blessed- he has always been one of those cheery morning people. He is fully energized and ready to get on with the day.

 

It is 6:47 in the morning, and Adrien spends a good amount of a half an hour trying -and failing- to tame his unruly hair. Another fifteen minutes is spent trying to spray it in place, and another 10 is  spent regretting that decision.This is followed by fifteen minutes of undoing all of this hard work and just using water to sweep it to the side and hoping for the best.

 

“Adrien, you’re going to be late!” His father shouts from the floor below.

 

“Coming!” Adrien shouts back, grabbing his bag from off of his desk and sliding down the railing of the staircase that leads up to his room.

 

Gabriel is at the bottom of the stairs with a box in one hand and a croissant in the other. He sighs.

 

“Adrien, I’ve told you not to do that-” He stops. “Well, whatever. You should hurry, you have three minutes.”

 

Adrien grimaces and takes the box from his dad.

 

“Okay, I’m leaving. Love you, dad! See you later!”

 

“Love you too, Adrien! Good luck!”

 

-

 

It's 10:49 in the goddamn morning and Marinette has finally escaped the photoshoot. 

 

Currently, she is on her way to school. Her driver, a small woman, sits stoically in the front seat, offering no conversation and leaving the designer to stew in her own thoughts.

 

Marinette tilts her head and stares out the window, looking out on the passing buildings and trees. The photoshoot was a good 30 minutes away from the school, so her thoughts are going to plague her for a long while.

 

Firing off a text to Alya, Marinette closes her eyes.

 

-

 

It’s 7:57 and Adrien has 2 minutes to get to school.  He's at the crosswalk, and once he crosses he’ll be in the clear- not late!

 

Someone is in the road- oh god, someone is in the road! Why is nobody helping? The guy is obviously too old to rush across like the rest of them, why isn't anyone doing anything?

 

Adrien is on the same block as the school, he won't be late, and he has to do something before this poor man gets hurt.  Preparing for the worst, Adrien pulls the man out of the way of a bright purple car.

 

His cookies fly out of his hands and he and the man crash down into the pavement of the school block.

 

“Are you okay, Sir?” Adrien asks as he dusts himself off and picks up his cookies.

 

“I am fine. Thank you, young man.” 

 

Adrien beams and offers the man a cookie. The man takes one and smiles.

 

“Thank you.” Says the man.

 

Adrien sneaks a glance at his watch. 7:59.  His eyes widen and he shuts the cookie box.

 

“Stay safe sir!” He shouts as he turns and runs up the staircase.

 

-

 

Master Fu smiles, still holding the cookie he had been given. 

 

“He's perfect, Wayzz. Let's go get the boxes ready.”

 

-

 

It's 11:17 and Marinette has only just arrived at school. 

 

She turns to walk up the steps when she sees a man. He is small and frail looking, and he is reaching for a cane on the ground near him. Marinette checks the time. 11:18. She’s already late, what's a few minutes more?

 

The heels of her short boots click against the floor as she approaches. 

 

“Is this yours, sir?” She asks, picking up the cane and helping the man up off the floor.

 

The man nods as he dusts himself off.

 

“Thank you, miss.” He says.

 

“Its nothing, sir. Have a nice day!” She smiles, and then she turns towards the school again.

 

-

 

Master Fu smiles up at the school. Wayzz peeks out from under his shirt pocket.

 

“Are you sure she's the one, master? She seemed very reserved.” 

 

“Look around, Wayzz. What do you see?”

 

“Posters?”  Wayzz says, confused.

 

“And on them?”

 

“Oh! You think she wants freedom, master?” 

 

“Precisely.”


	2. And We Didn't Get Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One life pretending to be  
> The cat who got the cream-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the second chapter  
> Adrien isn't in love yet  
> Marinette isn't in love yet  
> Nino's already falling though  
> Yeah  
> Also Chloe is Chloe

The teacher isn’t in the classroom when Adrien gets in, luckily.

 

Most of the class has already claimed their seats, leaving two empty benches in the front and three empty spaces- two in the back next to two people who look like they’d rather be left alone and one in the front row next to a boy glued to his phone.  Adrien, not wanting to disturb anyone, slides into the second empty bench. A quick glance around shows him that no one objects.

 

The sound of hurried footsteps is loud as the classroom door slams open and an angry blonde girl storms in, followed by a girl carrying more books than probably necessary. The blonde is going off about something, but she stops and surveys the room. He eyes narrow and she seems to glare at everyone, her eyebrow raising as she looks at Adrien and the boy glued to his phone.

 

The redhead behind her whispers something and points at the desk in front of the one Adrien is sitting at. The blonde girl smiles wickedly, then storms up the steps to stand next to the poor, confused boy.

 

“Excuse me, but what are you doing in my seat?” She asks, lips twisted into a sneer.

 

“I wasn’t aware there were assigned seats. Isn’t that something established  _ after  _ the teacher gets here?”

 

Someone snickers behind him, and the girl snarls at him.

 

“Why don’t you go sit in the front with that other new boy? You obviously aren’t like the rest of us. Maybe you guys can talk about life as a commoner together!”

 

Adrien blinks and tilts his head. “And what does my status have to do with anything?”

 

“I’m Chloe Bourgeois, the daughter of the captain of police. Oh, and that’s Sabrina, the mayor’s daughter. Who are you?”

 

“I’m Adrien. My Dad owns the Bakery across the street. Does it matter?”

 

The girl- Chloe- suddenly grabs his jaw and brings it up to her. Adrien blinks in shock and wrenches his head out of her grip.

 

Chloe clicks her tongue. “You don’t look horrible, for a baker’s boy. But that’s besides the point. Get out of my seat!”

 

Adrien rolls his eyes, but stands up nonetheless.

 

“Sheesh. You’d think someone like him would at least know about me. He probably doesn’t even know that Marinette will be sitting in front!” Chloe huffs as Sabrina slides into the seat beside her.

“You’re so right, Chloe! Not that she’d ever give him the time of day wearing that!” Sabrina snickers.

 

Adrien’s mouth twists in displeasure as he goes to sit next to the boy up front. The boy looks up from his phone and up at Adrien.

 

“You tried, dude. I’m Nino.”

 

-

 

Ms.Bustier is delivering a lecture at the front of the class as she walks in.

 

“I apologize for being late, Ms.Bustier.” Marinette says apologetically from the doorway.

 

“It’s quite alright, Marinette. Your mother called ahead. Just have a seat.” Replies the teacher.

 

Marionette nods. Her eyes scan the room.

 

Alya waves at her from the front seat, closest to her, and behind her sits Chloé and Sabrina. Marinette raises a brow at that. Behind them is Nathanaël, and behind him, Ivan.

 

It the other row, two new faces stare up at her, one in awe and the other, confusion. Behind them, Myléne and Alix, then Kim and Max. Rose and Juleka sit in the last section, across from Ivan. 

 

Marinette slides into the seat next to Alya. Chloé whispers something to Sabrina, causing the young mayors daughter to snicker.

 

One of the new kids, a blond boy with striking green eyes, shoots a glare towards them, then towards Marinette. 

 

Confused, Marinette turns to look at Alya, who waves a hand as if to dismiss it for a later time.

 

Marinette sighs and turns her attention back to the front of the class.

 

-

 

Adrien watches as the girl slides into the seat in front of Chloe. She’s late by 3 periods, and the teacher doesn’t even blink. Rich people.

 

He recognizes her vaguely, but where from he cannot bring to mind. Chloe snickers at something Sabrina tells her and she shoots him a glance. Adrien shoots her a glare in return and sees the girl looking at him from the corner of her eye. 

 

They are bright, startling blue, but he can’t bring himself to care as his eyes narrow at her as well. She blinks, and then turns back to the board.

 

-

 

When the class ends, Chloe practically throws herself at Marinette. 

 

“Marihoney, how was your shoot?”  Chloe asks, her voice sickeningly sweet.

 

Marinette smiles tightly, shooting a look to Alya, who shakes her head.

 

“It was fine, though it took far too long for my tastes.” She replies.

 

Her hand reaches for her bag, but Chloe stops her. 

 

“Will you be coming over for lunch, Marinette? Sabrina and I will be heading back to the hotel.”

 

“Ah. No thank you. Alya and I already have plans.” Marinette replies, tugging her bag out of Chloe’s grip.

 

“Marinette, you should really stop hanging around such low classed people. It’s ruining you.” Chloe says in that annoyingly sugary tone of hers.

 

“Excuse me?-” Alya starts, but Marinette touches the back of her hand and stops her.

 

“Chloe, please. You know just as well as I that our riches don’t determine our worth. Excuse me.” With that, Marinette picks up her bag and slips out of the bench.

 

Alya glares at Chloe and turns to follow. With a quiet little laugh and a quick fistbump, the two girls leave the room. 

 

-

 

Adrien watches as Chloe pins the late girl in. He feels pity for her, but she’s also the reason he lost his seat, so they’re even.

 

As Chloe continues with her sugary tone, however, He notices that the late girl is doing nothing but brushing the obnoxious girl off. 

 

The girl sitting next to her- Alya, he thinks Nino said earlier- starts to say something after an underhanded insult from Chloe, but the late girl- What did Chloe call her? Mari… Marina? Marinette?- stops both of them. She says something that makes Chloe falter, then gets up and leaves with Alya.

He blinks. Chloe grumbles and snaps her fingers at Sabrina, who hesitantly grabs both her backpack and Chloe’s purse before the two of them take their leave as well.

 

“Huh.” Nino breathes, snapping Adrien’s attention away from the door.

 

“Huh.” Adrien agrees.

 

-

 

The lunch plans with Alya were a lie. Alya has to look after her sisters, and unfortunately, Marinette cannot come over. Alya apologizes, but Marinette waves it off. They can eat together another time, after all.

 

As Alya walks away, Marinette waits for her ride at the front of the school. She is sad that she can’t hang out with Alya, but it’s fine. It’s fine. 

 

The two new boys pass by her, the blond looking away purposely and the other boy looking at her in awe. Both are talking avidly about pastries or something, and they looked happy.

 

Her ride arrives and her train of thought is cut off. With a sigh, Marinette starts walking.

 

As she slips into the car, she swears she sees the blond boy look at her through the heavily tinted window.

 

She still doesn’t know why he glared at her earlier.

 

-

 

Adrien and Nino head to his house for lunch with the promise of sweets.

 

As they pass by the front of the school, They see Marinette standing by the bottom for the stairs. She’s alone.

 

“Didn’t she say that she had plans with Alya?” Nino whispers at the top of the stairway.

 

Adrien nods and tilts his head in confusion. “Yeah.”

 

When the two boys pass by her, Adrien makes a point of not looking at her. Nino glances over Adrien’s shoulder in awe. 

 

The conversation continues as Nino gushes about his favorite pastries, and Adrien but in with a few of his own.

 

A slick black car passes by and Marinette’s heels click against the cement. The car door opens and Marinette slides into the car with a heavy breath, and Adrien finally gives, turning to look over his shoulder at her. For a second, her Big, blue eyes meet his, and then she’s gone.

 

He shakes his head and continues walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And still no one has powers.  
> Woo.  
> I love you all by the way???????? Um, thank you for everything I'm so glad you like my writing!


	3. But Now Something Is Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People like to tell you what you're gonna be  
> It's not my problem if you don't see what I see-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino are childhood friends who grew apart after Nino moved classes  
> Marinette is basically current Lindsey Sterling without the religious spiel  
> Adrien is falling.  
> Chloe is Chloe.  
> Also Ms.Mendeleiev and Ms.Bustier are in fact switched.

Marinette spends only a small portion of her lunch break eating. Her father is busy preparing tomorrow’s schedule, and her mother is locked up in her bedroom working on her own line again.

  


Marinette stands and brings her plate to the kitchens, then makes her way through winding halls and spiral staircases up to her room.  

  


Her room is almost like a penthouse- large, luxurious, and at the top of the building- but it’s lonely. The only person who really ever went in was herself and Alya, though her parents came in occasionally to check up on her designs and  other extracurriculars. 

  


Speaking of designs and extracurriculars…

  


Marinette glares at her sketchbook from across the room. Her mind is blocked of inspiration, and old designs leer at her- reminders of failure.

  


She has an hour to do whatever she would like, and she can’t bring herself to do anything.

  


She picks up her violin and sighs. It’s going to be a long lunch break.

  


-

  


Adrien and Nino sit at the kitchen table as their lunch cooks in the oven. Laughter is commonplace, loud and rambunctious as Adrien spits out bad puns and Nino places unnecessary emphasis on out-dated slang. 

  


Nathalie, one of the workers at the bakery, rolls her eyes at the two boys’ antics. She opens the oven and smiles to herself.

  


“Adrien, your lunch is ready.”

  


“Thanks, Nathalie!” Adrien replies as he bounds over.

  


He serves himself and Nino before returning to the table. As they eat, Nino gushes about Marinette- sharing rumors he’s heard about her kindness and bravery. He only transferred classes, unlike Adrien, who came from a public school farther down the road, so Nino knows more than he does.

  


There’s a little less than fifteen minutes left of the break once the food is gone and Nino runs out of Rumours not involving Marinette’s home life- it’s a well kept secret, apparently- but the conversation moves on.

  


Adrien is glad to have made a friend so easily. He’ll be glad if the lunch break never ends.

  


-

  


[ With a final, resounding note ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inb8MMZ-QmA) , Marinette lowers her violin. 

  


It goes back into it’s case and to it’s proper place among her bookshelves, leaving Marinette to stare out her windows in an uninspired daze. Someone knocks.

  


“Marinette? It’s almost time to go back to school, honey,” Her father says from outside her room.

  


“Okay, I’m coming!” She replies, her voice falsely cheerful.

  


She picks up her bag and opens her door. Her father is already gone again, so she hurries down the steps and out the front gates, where her car awaits her. As she slides into the vehicle, she sees the curtain of her mother’s office return to it’s place.

  


Marinette blinks in confusion before shutting the door and schooling her face back into a model-perfect smile.

  


-

  


Nino and Adrien talk idly as they make their way back to school. The Gorilla, A nickname for one of the main bakers alongside his father, waves at them, with a small smile. Nathalie and a few customers wave as well. Some of the regulars smile at Adrien and his new friend.

  


Marinette’s car arrives just as they make it to the curb, and the girl steps out gracefully. She turns to shut the door, but stops and sticks her head back in for a second. When she pokes her head back out, She has a wide smile on- different from the ones he saw earlier.

  


Adrien and Nino keep walking, Nino slipping glances over his shoulder repeatedly to look at her. They make it to the stairs when it happens. He stops short.

  


“Watch where you’re going, Baker’s boy!”  Shouts Chloé, shoving him out of her way. “Marihoney!” 

  


Marinette freezes for a split second before closing the door and turning around. Her smile has returned to normal.

  


“Hey, Chlo.”

  


“What happened to your commoner friend? I thought you had plans?” 

  


“Ah, Uh-” Marinette raises her left hand to scratch her neck in embarrassment. Her fingertips are red.

  


“I’m right here, Chloé. I’d appreciate it if you would stop with the commoner thing, too.” Alya replies, tapping the Blonde’s shoulder.

  


Chloé whips around. “Did I say you could touch me, you plebeian? I’ll have you arrested for assault!”

  


Marinette steps between them with a practiced ease and clears her throat. Chloé glares at Alya before turning to Marinette again.

  


“Yes, Marihoney?” 

  


“Don’t abuse your father’s power, Chloé. He could lose his job because of it. And don’t call my friends ‘plebeians’ again, got it?” 

  


Chloé’s mouth twists in displeasure. “Whatever. Sabrina!”

  


Adrien gapes, amazed at how quickly Chloé was shut down in comparison to his own argument. 

  


He may or not be in love.

  


Nino sighs next to him with droopy, love-struck eyes. Adrien tugs at his sleeve and they head up the stairs.

  


-

  


Marinette lets out a sigh as Chloé storms away. 

  


“I don’t know how you deal with her, girl.” Alya says, slinging her arm across the young designer’s shoulders.  

  


Marinette shrugs, and Alya rolls her eyes. 

  


“Whatever. We should go.”

  


As the two of them make their way to the classroom, Marinette’s smile grows.

  


“Alya, I have the day off.” She whispers excitedly as she turns down the hall. 

  


Alya smiles widely. “Maybe we could hang out?”

  


“Yes!” Marinette smiles, and the two of them enter the classroom.

  


-

  


When Adrien walks into the classroom with Nino, he sees Ivan smiling bashfully at Mylene from his seat. 

  


Max passes by with Kim, dropping a note on the last desk beside the towering boy, and Kim snickers. Ivan picks up the note, shaken, and reads it. His expression changes to one of rage, and he stands.

  


“Don’t you dare call her-” Ivan starts, raising a fist in lieu of a threat.

  
  


“Ivan!” Ms.Mendeleiev Shouts from the front of the classroom. “What on earth are you doing?”

  


“He- They-” 

  


“There is no need to resort to violence in this classroom! Go see Mr.Damocles!”

  


Ivan huffs and leaves the room just as Marinette and Alya walk in. The smile on Marinette’s face drops instantly and she looks over her shoulder at Ivan sympathetically. 

  


“Is he okay?”

  


“He’s just being a brute, Marinette. Don’t worry about him.” Chloe scoffs from her seat, not looking up from her nails.

  


“Chloe, don’t call him a brute!” Mylene growls, glaring at the wealthy blonde.

  


Chloe rolls her eyes. 

  


“Enough! Ms. Dupain-Cheng, Ms. Cesaire, It’s wonderful you could join us. Please have a seat so I can start the class.”

  


“Yes, Ms.Mendeleiev.” They chorus.

  


-

  
  


“KIIIIIIIIM! MAAAAAAAAX!” The ground shakes as the roar fills the air. 

  


Suddenly, Debris goes flying as a giant rock monster crashes through the wall.

  


Ivan’s voice ricochets of the walls once more, coming from the monster itself. “KIIIIIIIIM!”

  


People start running. Chloe and Sabrina take off toward the hotel, Chloe dialing the number to her father’s cell at record speed. The freshly braided flowers in Juleka’s hair fall out as the girl drags Rose, who had been staring in awe, towards her apartment. Max and Kim duck under the desks to hide. Mylene makes a mad dash for the door, Alix and Nathanaël close behind. 

  


Nino grins and whips out his phone. 

  


“What are you doing?! There is a literal monster attacking us!” 

  


Alya grabs onto Nino’s wrist and pulls him toward the door. “This isn’t the time, Nino!”

  


“It’s a  _ Super Villain _ , Alya! There has to be Superheroes!” Nino protests.

  


“They’ll have to come from outside, won’t they? Let’s go!”

  


-

  


Marinette slips away to the library, where she can watch everything without getting hurt. It's completely empty.

  


Her bag finds rest on a nearby table, and she opens it to grab her phone. Her mother has surely already heard about this, but she has to check in just in case.

  


Above her phone, she sees a small black box, decorated in a pretty red oriental design.

  


“What’s this?” She asks herself, opening the box.

  


-

  


Adrien runs back to his house. Nino and Alya refused to leave the front of the school, so he is alone. Nathalie locks the doors after him and announces a lockdown to keep the customers safe.

  


Adrien goes up to his room and turns on his computer. He’s about to turn on the news when he sees it- a small black and red box.

  


“What’s this doing here?” he asks no one in particular.

  


Confused, he opens the box.

  


-

  


Bright light blinds her for a moment, and she nearly drops the box in surprise. Then she sees a small, floating… Cat?

  


“What the-” Marinette starts, ready to slam a book into the thing’s skull.

  


“Don’t freak out. I’m here to give you the power of destruction or whatever, probably,” The thing cuts her off. “I’m Plagg.”

  


Marinette drops the box.

  


“Hey, hey! That’s Important, you can’t just drop it!” Plagg lets out a long-suffering sigh. “Fine. I’ll explain everything after you put the ring on.”

  


-

  


“Ah, What the hell?!” Adrien shouts, dropping the box back onto his desk as red light blinds him.

  


“Please don’t call your father, I’m here to help!” A high-pitched voice shouts. 

  


Adrien opens his eyes. A small red creature floats above the jewelry box, looking at him worriedly.

  


“Okay… But what are you?”

  
“I’m a Kwami,” The thing smiles. “My name is Tikki, and you’ve been chosen to become the superhero, Ladybug!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, AN AKUMA  
> ALSO KWAMIS HAVE ARRIVED   
> BAM, THERE YOU GO


	4. A Little Magic Goes A Long Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you satisfied with an average life?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight is so short   
> whatever  
> take some first transformation shenanigans

“Do you understand now?” Plagg asks, tilting his head toward her.

 

“I- I think so.” Marinette nods, staring down at her new ring.

 

“Good. Now say Claws Out and lets go.”

 

Marinette takes a breath to steady herself, then nods.

 

“Plagg, Claws Out!”

 

-

 

“-Once you do that, everything will be fixed and- are you listening?” Tikki asks with a sigh.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just, this is  _ so _ cool. I get to be a superhero!” Adrien smiles sheepishly.

 

“How do you plan on doing that if you don’t know what you’re doing? Did you hear any of what I said?” Tikki replies.

 

“Fight the thing with cat partner, break the ‘akumatized’ object, capture butterfly, fix everything. Got it.” Adrien grins. “I got this. Can we go now?”

 

Tikki sighs. “Fine. But you have to remember-”

 

“Tikki, Spots On!” 

 

-

 

“Is this a catsuit? I am I wearing a catsuit?” Marinette asks no one in particular. “I have a tail. Is this a bow around my neck? Oh, a bell!” 

 

The screens in front of her reflect her appearance slightly above it footage playing on them.

 

“My mother would kill me if she saw my hair right now.” Marinette chuckles, running her clawed fingers through the messy ponytail. 

 

“And I have cat ears? How cu- HOLY SHIT, THEY  _ MOVE _ .” 

 

-

 

“I’m wearing a polka dotted spandex suit. What have I been doing with my life?” Adrien remarks, looking at himself in the mirror.  

 

A red ribbon holds his hair back, taming it in a way he never thought was possible. Adrien grins.

 

“This is the greatest day of my  _ entire life _ !”

 

-

 

Marinette returns to the classroom, where Ivan- No, it's Stoneheart, not Ivan- clutches a terrified Kim in his Fist. Marinette takes a breath and prepares to negotiate.

 

“Hey, pebble brain! Leave him alone!” She shouts, and wow, where did that come from? So much for negotiation.

 

Ivan - Stoneheart,   _ Stoneheart _ \- roars and whips around. Before he can say anything, a purple butterfly shape illuminates his face. For a second, there is silence, and then Stoneheart lunges at her, dropping Kim.

 

“Give me your Miraculous!”

 

“Hmm. Nah.” Marinette feels a grin spread across her face, and yeah, maybe this superhero business will be more fun than she originally thought.

 

Stoneheart tries to sweep her off her feet, but she jumps out of the way with an agility she didn't know she had.

 

“Woah there. Looks like we're off to a  _ Rocky _ Start!” She laughs.

 

-

 

Adrien swings in through the window, prepared for anything - except, apparently, the girl in the leather catsuit jumping around like it's her second nature. Hell, it took Adrien around 10 minutes to figure out how to use his Yoyo as a weapon.

 

“Give me the Miraculous!” screams Ivan - Stoneheart.

 

“We already went over this, Pebbles!” The girl laughs, and wow, that was adorable? “Sheesh, you just keep getting  _ boulder _ and  _ boulder _ , just because I can't hit you!”

 

Wait, what? Did she just- she's just made a pun.

 

Adrien grins. This is going to be  _ so  _ much fun.

 

-

 

Marinette eyes Stoneheart closed fist, where the Akumatized object is. Her eyes travel up slightly, and she sees the boy dressed in red and black- her promised partner. 

 

She grins widely and jumps out the window.

 

Stoneheart follows, clamoring after her, not noticing the bright Red bug beside him.

 

The boy grins back, and plus on the string of his Yoyo.

 

Stoneheart trips through the wall, and in an attempt to catch himself, he releases the bot in his fist. Marinette catches it.

 

“Hey, Red, catch!” She shouts up at him, throwing the note-turned-rock at him.

 

The boy’s eyes widen and he barely manages to catch it. Marinette giggles as the boy crushes the rock in his fist.

 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” The boy shouts, and in a rush of sparkling red, the hole in the wall, among other things, is fixed.

 

-

 

_ Am I forgetting Something?  _ Adrien asks himself.  _ Fight monster, break object, fix everything. Nope, I'm good. _

 

Nino practically busts down the door, phone up and filming.

 

“-And the other hero! What do we call you?”

 

“Huh? Uh… I'm Ladybug.” He says. After a moment. 

 

Kim lets out a snicker. “But that's a girly name!” 

 

“So is Kim, but you don't see me saying anything, now do you?”

 

Nino laughs, and Kim huffs. “Thanks for saving us!” 

 

“No problem.” He smiles, and then he jumps out the window.

 

The Cat girl is still down there, and Ivan smiles at her before walking away. Adrien - No,  _ Ladybug _ \-  drops beside her.

 

“Thank you for helping me earlier. What’s your name?”

 

The girl smiles, softly. “Call me Chat Noire. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Red.”

 

“Ladybug, please.”

 

-

 

Chat Noire holds out a fist to Ladybug. 

 

“Good job?” She asks.

 

He smiles at her and nods. “Good job!” 

 

He bumps her fist.

 

Marinette thinks she might be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is totally in love what a nerd


End file.
